1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a projection display device, and particularly to a technique for miniaturizing a display device and cooling a modulator provided in the device with a good balance.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional known projection display device comprises a light source lamp, an optical system for optically processing a light beam emitted from the light source to form an optical image corresponding to image information, a projection lens for enlarging and projecting the image formed by the optical system on a projection screen, and a power source for supplying power for driving the device. In such a projection display device, a modulator is generally arranged on a predetermined mounting surface.
Also, the projection display device is widely used for multimedia presentations in a conference, a society meeting, a trade show, and the like. A projection display device is maintained in a state where it is installed in a meeting room for presentations, and if required, it is sometimes carried in or transferred to another place after presentation, and stored therein. Therefore, it is necessary to improve portability in order to facilitate carrying, and thus further miniaturization is required.
In order to miniaturize the device, various components are closely arranged in the device, causing difficulties in a flow of cooling air sucked by a fan or the like. Therefore, means for effectively cooling the components, which generate heat, are provided. Particularly, since a modulator is easily heated, in order to cool the modulator, a cooling air intake is provided below the modulator, and an intake fan is arranged below the modulator to suck cooling air to force the modulator to be cooled.
However, the cooling air sent to the modulator by the intake fan is passed through the cooling air intake provided in the mounting surface from the outlet of the rotating intake fan, and is spirally blown, thereby causing the problem of producing nonuniformity in cooling of the modulator.